The Son
by Lightachu
Summary: Moriarty comes back,but with a Son.


John, I need more jars. - SH Get some then,Sherlock? - JW I can't,John! -SH Why not? You have nothing better to do! - JW I'm doing an experiment, Just get me some jars,you're in a shop anyway-SH I'm at the grocers, Sherlock, I don't think they sell jars. Besides, I only came out for apples! - JW Then go to ANOTHER shop,and 'please' get some jars!-SH ... Fine. But just because you said please, even if it was sarcastic. You're really quite annoying you know. - JW Yet,you still talk to me.-SH I have no other friends. Which is your fault, actually. - JW How? -SH Because everyone hates how I drop anything with them just because you ask. I hate how I do that too, now I come to think of it. - JW Then don't?-SH Then you'd go into a sulk and wouldn't for days on end... More than usual. I need the company! - JW Just stop complaining and get the jars,I'll see you at the flat-SH I have them. There was only three I'm afraid. What do you need them for anyway? And don't just say 'an experiment'. - JW Three will do.-SH What are they for, Sherlock? - JW More experiments- SH Sherlock... - JW John.-SH What experiments? - JW I'll see you at the flat-SH Oh I hate you. - JW - John jumped in a cab, a bag of apples in one hand and a bag of jars in the other. Ignoring the odd look from the driver, he muttered 'Baker Street please' and sat down. -  
-After making himself and John some form of caffeine,he said down in his chair and started playing his violin-  
- The cab soon pulled up outside of the flat. John thanked the driver and pulled out his phone, sending Sherlock a quick text. -  
Open the door, I have your mysterious jars. - JW -Sherlock put the violin down,opened the message and replied with-  
It's always open,and thank you.-SH - John sighed and pushed open the door with his foot. Closing it the same way, he ran up the stairs into 221B. "Here," he said, throwing apples on to the sofa and handing Sherlock his jars. "Going to explain your experiment now?" -  
"I basically need them to hold my left over, I'm putting another head in the fridge,but well, hollow. enough for you?" "... Ew." John replied, walking through to the kitchen. He saw the tea on the side. "For me?" he yelled through to Sherlock.  
"yes." Sherlock yelled back,sipping from his cup.  
-Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sherlock, door." John yelled, walking back into the living room. Sherlock didn't move. John sighed and answered it himself.  
It was nobody,just a note, and it read

"Mr. Holmes. The pool. Again. 10pm. Love, Jim x"

John thrusted the note at the still Sherlock in the chair,Sherlock flicked it open with one finger,then stood up,John had worry in his eyes. "You're not going to go, are you? Tell me that you're not going to go." Sherlock blinked at him. "Jesus, Sherlock, are you a complete idiot?!"

"After what happened last time John,I'm not risking you again." and he walked out off the door,past a small Mrs Hudson piled with shopping and out of the block of the flats. And yelled "TAXI'.

John ran after him. "Sherlock, you cannot be serious!" the consulting detective didn't reply but hopped into a cab. John jumped in the other side. "It's my life and I choose to risk it. I'm not letting you go to the madman alone."

Sherlock looked at John without blinking,he could see the worry in his face. "Just be careful,and don't get caught."

John smiled, his nerves calming slightly. "I wasn't planning on it but it seems to be a habit of mine." he closed his eyes for a moment and his frown returned. "What do you think he wants?"

Sherlock looked away from John,putting his hands though his hair,"what else does moriarty want? Revenge"

John gulped and nodded, staring at his feet. "Don't get hurt, Sherlock," he almost whispered.

After some amount of time The cab stopped outside the pool,Sherlock paid the driver and him and John both lifted themselves out of the cab. Johns breathing was getting heavier with his nerves but he wasn't nervous for himself,more Sherlock. John looked at the side of Sherlocks face,waiting for Sherlock to look directly at Him so he could say 'we don't have to go' because, deep down John was scared for his life,almost as much as he was when they went to wasn't sure what he'd find,Moriarty with someone Sherlock cared about? But John was right next to him? As the two men got closer toward the pool the smell of chorline got stronger,Sherlock opened the door with his foot quite slowly but as John followed Sherlock into the room itself they both just stood there. 'what!?' said John,'Sherlock,I don't understand.'

Moriarty was sat in a chair,behind him was Mycroft and next to Mycroft was a child. The child only looked about five but had quite the resemblance of Moriarty. 'Okay,this is the only time I'll say this,but what the fuck is going on here?!' Sherlock yelled getting louder as he spoke,his eyes hawking in on Moriarty. Moriarty stood up dusted of his Westwood,patted the child on the head and walked toward Sherlock. 'Basically, Dear Sherlock,I'm dying and I needed someone to take my place. And Stesbaion had the idea that we adopt a child. Sherlock looking very confused flashed a look at John it was a ohmygodwhatthehellodontunderstandlook. John tried opening his mouth to say something but all that came out was noise.. After about 5 minutes John suddenly said 'how?' 'Oh,there was this one time in Burma,beautiful woman! But moving on!'  
Sherlock just stood there,shocked beyond belief.'what's his name? And why was my brother here?'  
'Salvador.' the child piped up. Sherlock looked straight at the knew those eyes. But he wasn't sure how he knew them. 'also,Sherlock your brother was here because I needed him to sign some papers for me and everyone knows your brother is the one to go though when you want something yes?' Before Sherlock could answer, Salvador placed a hand on 'his fathers' back and said 'we must go.' 'ah yes,right sorry Sherlock,I'll drop by for tea. Byeee.' The door closed loudly behind them both. Sherlock and John both looked at each other stunned. Sherlocks eyes were moving about Johns face like wildfire and Johns face was White and confused. 'Sherlock,do you understand? Any of this?' John asked as his voice got higher 'I know those eyes I know them.' 'from where?' John asked looking at Sherlock with hope.  
'I'm not sure but they're not moriartys or Seb's eyes. Strangely enough,they look like A Ms. Adlers eyes.'  
'Sherlock Holmes,not sure? I already don't like this. But I still don't understand!'  
'Well,John when someone likes someone else and they like each other back they do things.' Sherlocks eye twitched as soon as he stopped talking. John just looked like he was going to punch Sherlock in the face. He fought the urge because he could see that Sherlock was thinking and for the first time in his life,John couldn't see Sherlock as he normally saw him.

Back at the flat Sherlock was sat in his chair with the trusty violin,John was making tea in the kitchen.'Sherlock?' John asked. ' do you want some tea?' Sherlock grunted.  
John brought two cups of tea out from the kitchen,Sherlock didn't look like Sherlock at all,the violin was layed on the floor and Sherlock just sat there staring at nothing. John tried making conversation 'Sherlock,I've made you tea?' Sherlock just looked at John,from Johns eyes sherlock looked heartbroken. 'John,where did I fail?' Sherlock asked.'Why don't I understand? Why do I feel anything? I'm Sherlock Holmes I don't fail and today I have. And I don't understand why?! Why did she do this?!' and then Sherlock Holmes the great detective crumpled to the floor. Before John could stop himself he was on the floor with Sherlock and hugging him.'Joooohhnnn! Why would she do that!' 'Shshshshshhh,Sherlock just sleep.'  
Sherlock awoke suddenly,finding a sleeping John next to him looking so peaceful,Sherlock stood up,attempted the wake the sleeping John no surprise there.  
Then suddenly Sherlocks phone rang.'hello,Sherlock. dad and I would like to come for tea.'  
Sherlock replied with 'can I just seen your father? Then the line went dead and there was a knock at the door. Sherlock threw the phone on the couch,tried waking John again before climbing over him and opening the door. Moriarty was stood there 'I bought my own cup!' he said sarcastically. Sherlock just pointed to the kettle and tried waking John again,and again. Moriarty sang 'you wont be able to waaakee him!'  
Sherlock appeared right in front of moriarty and asked 'why?' 'Simple' said Moriarty 'I needed you alone.' 'so you knock out the person that's always there for me?'  
'well...erm yes.'  
'how?!'  
'have you wondered why I bought my own cup? I had someone coat johns cup in Carisoprodol while we were at the pool' 'but that's just a muscle relaxant?' 'I had a mess about,changed it somewhat.'  
Sherlock looked away from Moriarty and looked upon the mount that was John on the floor. 'how long before he comes back round?'asked Sherlock.  
'oh,it will be a few hours,not to worry,now we have time to talk'  
'If you must.'  
Sherlock sat down in Johns chair, as Moriarty sat in Sherlocks. After a while of Sherlock and Moriarty having a staring match,Moriarty phone rang.  
'you want to see him? But we signed the papers'  
Sherlock could hear a womans voice over the phone 'whenever have you stuck to rules,Moriarty?' And then it hit him! 'you has sex with the woman?' said Sherlock Moriarty put down the phone and looked at Sherlock with a blank look.  
'erm,well yes I did and got a lovely child out of it.'  
'then how come you had to sign papers for him and the fact he's just turned up down?' while saying this Sherlock had moved John to the couch.  
Moriarty stood up and Said ' well that's what you'll have to work out.' and sloped out of the flat.

John awoke but he wasn't in the flat he was in barts hooked up to wires and tubes,there was a sleeping Sherlock in the chair next to sat up groaning as he moved,which in turn woke Sherlock.  
'John?'  
'Yeah,Sherlock I'm okay.'  
'Oh John!' said Sherlock getting out of the chair and stood over John.  
' question for you,why I am here? Why are you here? All I remember is falling asleep,well with you?'  
'it was Moriarty! John,he somehow spiked your tea or cup with carisophol,and I've been here for a day now waiting for you too wake up an-' John cut him off in mid sentence,'what do you mean waiting? Caring isn't an advantage you always say?'. 'John,you're the only one I care about. But anyway what do you remember?'  
'I remember Slavador,and you telling me he was Irenes and Moriartys child,I'm not sure how he is because Mycroft told me she was dead..'  
Sherlock looked at him blankly,'I doesn't matter,I just hope you're okay.'

John tried to move out of the bed forgetting all the wires,the machine that he was plugged into made a loud beeping noise,which caused a nurse to run into the room. Sherlook looked at her and said 'he woke up about 20 minutes ago' 'I have to go,Sherlock help me up.' 'you're not going anywhere,he has mixed the stuff to much it's caused too many side effects. The doctors says your limp could come back'  
The nurse nodding agreeing with Sherlock,'so I'm stuck here while you work out Moriarty?'  
'I can't do any other cases without you John,I'll be here you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Now try at get some rest because you need sleep.'

It was about half three in the hospital,Sherlock thought he could go have a sneaky cig while John was asleep and safe,Sherlock left johns room and stood outside the hospital. 'why did I let this happen?!' he said kicking a bin. He found a bench and sat down,he launched the cigarette on to floor and sat with his head in his hands.

About half hour later,Sherlock made his way back into the hospital he got into the lift and groaned at the cheesy music,the music started to crackle and Moriarty came over the cheesy music,'you left him all alone,and you owe him so much,he made you what you are today,and you've left him again,maybe it wouldn't be wise to leave him again.'  
As the voice crackled out the lift stopped and open at the floor John was on, Sherlock stepped out and ran along the corridor and into Johns room. He was still asleep,thank god.

Sherlock was back at the flat. He couldn't bare seeing John again,he hadn't seen him for two days. All Sherlock could think about was the fact that John was only in the hospital because of him! There was a knock at the door. Sherlock shot up,walked to the door and opened it. It was John! 'John,why are you here? You're meant to be in the hospital!' 'Discharged myself.'  
'why?'  
'because if I'm going to died,why would I be with anyone else?'  
Sherlock noticed that he was back with his stick. 'I told you that your limp would come back,there's way too many side effects,I have no idea how Moriarty could of mess with a muscle relaxant that much?'  
'I'm fine,Sherlock really!' said John easing himself on to his chair. Sherlock could tell he wasn't,but he was being John.

'Theres really nothing here for you,the case is a bust. He left with his son about two hours ago,I don't know where they want but somewhere so it's out of our hands. He apparently only drugged you so he could talk to me without you.' 


End file.
